


Broken But Alive

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mentions of self-harm, Rain, Scars, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is tired of Chloe always running off when things get tough. ( Emotional wise. ) She's finally had enough. ( I will work harder on summaries, I'm sorry. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken But Alive

Max's eyes were blown wide with pure rage as she exclaimed in anger. " No! You don't get to leave me, Chloe! I need you! " 

Chloe has been turned the opposite direction. Ready to leave Max standing there in the pouring rain, clothes soaked and sticking to her body. Chloe whips around, eyes wide with boiling rage. 

As Max's hand flies out to rewind, Chloe grabs onto her wrist, gripping it tightly. " No, you listen to me, Max Caulfield! You don't get to tell me what to do! I'll leave if I want to! " 

As Max placed her hand on the wrist of the hand that was on her own wrist tight. In an attempt to pry it off. When she notices a series of long and short raised scars on Chloe's inner wrist. 

Chloe notices the look on Max's face, how she was worrying her lower lip deep in thought. 

That's when Chloe noticed what Max was staring at. Her wrist. 

Chloe yanked her wrist away, covering her wrist with her other hand. Her blue eyes glued to the wet pavement. " Chloe, I- " Max begins, but Chloe cuts her off as she quietly says. " You weren't supposed to see them... " 

Max gently put a hand on Chloe's soaked shoulder. " Chloe... Why… Why didn't you tell me? I'm your friend. " 

Chloe closed her eyes, hands dropping to her sides and closing in tight fists. Though to most who knew Chloe, they'd only see anger. As Max watched her, she just saw her best friend; who was just scared tired. 

" Max… How do you think I felt? I was 14, my father had just died. My best friend moved away, to another city. I was angry, I felt betrayed. And most of all- I felt abandoned and scared... " 

Chloe finally looked Max in the eyes. " I was lost and in pain... My emotional state was deteriorating… And you know what? The thrill, the good feeling that I felt... As I used that razor... As I dragged it slowly, and deeply across my wrists.. " Chloe's eyes were dark, but there was a hidden light in them as she spoke. " It made me forget the pain and hatred I felt for the shit card I was dealt in life... " Her voice held a tone of reminiscing. But there was always anger and hurt, hidden between the lines. 

Max's eyes welled with unshed tears. Chloe turned her head, placing a hand on her hip. " I know that look, Hippie. I... Stopped cutting after I met Rachel.. I, told you she was my Angel. " 

Before Chloe could say anything else, Max had her arms tossed around Chloe in a tight hug. " Chloe... I am so sorry, that I never called or texted. I had no idea what you went through. But, I am never leaving you again.. You'll always be my blue haired, Pirate. " 

Chloe laughs softly as she feels Max's body start to shake with a sob. " Max- Are you crying? Hey… We're hella cool now. You came back, sure it took you a damn month to contact me. But- You're here with me, now. Captain and First Mate, together again. " 

Max sniffles and laughs softly. But it's a little nasal-y sounding due to the crying. " I love you, you doof. Partners in crime, until the end. " 

Chloe pulls back from Max, grins an impish grin at her, and places a soft kiss on her lips. " And Partners in time. I love you, too, Max- Forever and always. "

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, okay I was so nervous about posting this piece. I really only share my works on Tumblr, because nobody really reads them there anyway. I do it just to have the pride of knowing I shared it. So, I wrote this particular ficlet when I was feeling really down. That's how I often get my writing done. I hope you enjoyed this piece. If I get even a single review, I'll post my other works.


End file.
